The City of Miracles
by starshock1995
Summary: Starshield continues the work set up for him,and the results are miraculous.
1. Chapter 1

The Eye, once the home of the Spellweaver, largely undisturbed by outside intrusion, was now the sight of one of the largest construction projects known to Azeroth. Starshield, after learning of Malygos's wish, took it upon himself to form a league of heroes, both Horde and Alliance, to protect their species from certain doom, and had started this undertaking by creating a great city in the Eye of Eternity. He had gathered contacts from across the continents to help build the city, and seeing how well these heroes worked with those that would otherwise be their enemies, he decided to name their base the City of Miracles, after the miracle of cooperation that formed it.

As their foundation grew, he realized that they would need to grow as an organization, and formulated different ideas of recruiting without drawing attention from the Horde and Alliance governments. As he thought this out, he recieved word of an anomaly south of the Maelstrom, and gathered his old allies Lerrac the priest, and Mokcie the mage, to fly out to investigate.

"This is grave news," Mokcie said. "A situation like this could be an invasion of the Old Gods' minions, and we have no way to fight that!"

Lerrac sighed and rebuked, "If this was an attack of the Old gods, then the horde and alliance would stil take atcion to fight them. Besides, between the three of us alone, we could put a great dent in their numbers."

He then gasped as he saw a strange glow coming from an island.

"And we better make it count, because I see the anomaly. Let's go!"

The three of them landed at the island, which seemed deserted at first, but after a brief exploration of the area, they found a twilight base.

"I knew it!" Starshield shouted. "The hammer seaks to once again unleash destruction on us, but not today!"

He rushed into the area, and when the guards saw him, they immediately surrendered, much to his surprize.

"Please, hero, don't hurt us!" one human cried.

"I only joined them to save myself, I'm sorry!" an orc woman pleaded.

"Well, as much as I want to hurt you for taking the cowards' way out of an avoidable situation, I won't hurt any of you. But until further notice, I'll have to keep an eye on you until some neutral ships send you all home."

* * *

><p>Mokcie and Lerrac returned to the mainlands and sent for some ships, but during Starshield's occupation, he discussed what he was trying to do.<p>

"So, you want to unite heroes from the horde and alliance, to form some sort of post-apocalype ready society?" some one asked.

"No, I am going to form this group to prevent the mutual destruction of the horde and alliance, and work for the advances of our people."

"Well," another from the crowd interjected, "I want to join you!"

The entire population of the camp was quickly abuzz with support of his work.

"If you all wish to join me, then you must be conditioned to your peaks. My first lesson to each of you, power is powerless without talent. Once I am done training you all, you will know what this means.

Are you ready?"


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks after he came across their island base, the former members of the Twilight's Hammer were fully assimilated into his new team, and they were ready to join his dream City's opening ceremony. Using some magic Zaubergos taught him before he left, he creared a portal for him and his recruits to use to get to the Eye instantaneously. As he stepped through the portal, he himself was not sure what to expect. He did not have any specific formula or structure in mind, so he kept no expectations, other than a completed city, but as he came to the other side, he was awestruck.

The once tiny platform they had started with had grown into an enormous foundation, and across the structure, many new buildings were being built, their purposes left to those that would inhabit them. And in the center, surrounding the Iris of Eternity, a huge tower, radiating magical energies stood tall and proud, a testament to their grand undertaking.

"I don't believe it," Starshield said, "but my great mission has been completed. But if I will go and gather new recruits for our great city, who will run it?"

At that moment, a muscular elvish man spoke out, "I will rule this city, and keep it safe."

Starshield was suspisious of him, and asked, "Who are you? I did not recall seeing you at the start of our city's construction."

"I am very familiar with the urgent call that the Spellweaver had sent out, but it took me some time to get here. And don't fee lconcerned, I will not make the same mistakes as that poor lost soul did..."

"Thank you, Mr..." Starshield struggled to find a name for him.

"What do you call yourself?"

He raised his hand in response. "It does not matter yet. Just trust me to look after this new place, while you gather new recruits."

"Thank you, stranger. But you must know that you bear a great responsibility."

* * *

><p>Months passed, and as their numbers grew, so did their city. The town grew to have seven unique districts.<p>

The technology district was formed by combining the best skills of the goblins and gnomes, and other engineering talents, forming new and amazing machines.

The nature district was largely run by tauren and night elves, and they discovered more about using herbs in great new ways and learning more about Azeroth's wild creatures.

The smithy district brought the armor-working skills of blacksmiths, largely orcs and dwarves, to create sturdy armor and further advancement of their town.

The magic district used talented mages to learn strong magical skills, as well as research the state of Azeroth's magic.

Being like any other town, an entertainment district, most of its facilities operated by draenei and trolls, was set up for their researchers and fighters to rest and unwind.

A cultural district brought the artistic flare of forasken, worgen, and the more sophisticated of other races, and formed a collection of art and literature.

All the while, the capital district, run by the city's founders and managers, discussed how to manage new recruits and affairs in Azeroth itself.

"When you find new recruits. what will you do about them?" the elf asked Starshield. "What if they do not have the skill or will to help our cause?"

"I have that worked out." he said confidently. "I will turn that old island into a training facility, to bring out the best in these recruits, and leave the worst behind."

"I am still surprized by how you managed to male this city work out so well." Starshield continued.

The elf simply smiled and said, "The people themselves made this possible, I just observe and enjoy.

It really is a miracle though, many miracles at once, in fact...

This whole city is full of them."

"Why my friend," Starshield said,

"This is a City of Miracles!"

And as the two of them looked out the tower window, they saw their thriving city, and beyond it, a still endless expanse, giving them hope to unite the two factions against their greatest enemies.


	3. Chapter 3

"King Varian!" a messanger called to the ruler of Stormwind, "I have some big news for you!"

Varian stood from his throne, and angrily adressed this sudden interruption.

"This had better be worth my time!"

The robed figure handed the king a letter, and he opened it. As he read the contents of the anonymous sender, he grew angry, and called out.

"Get an expert mage here!"

Soon enough, a portal opened in the throne room, and Mokcie stepped in, adressing his alarm.

"You have crucial task?" she said, "Just know you have my talents for this job."

"Ah, Mokcie, still playing the reliable hero I see...

Any way, I need you to begin an investigation. Lately, some of my soldiers are dropping out of the army and until now was unsure why. But I have recieved a message that they may be working with members of the horde, and with Deathwing dead, they have no excuse for this."

"I hate to say Varian," she interrupted, "but if they are only working with _some_ members of the horde, it may be that they have abandoned their army as well."

Varian pondered on this, and decided, "Until I am sure, I will need you and some soldier to keep an eye on some soldiers and-

Wait a minute...

If you know that horde soldiers are msiing as well, then,

You must be with them!"

"King Varian, you know not what we are trying to do! We want to help!"

"Silence! You are a traitor to the alliance, and the sentence is death! But I'll save my men the trouble!"

He then lunged forward and swung his blade, only to be frozen in place.

"Listen well, 'your highness', your war on the horde will jeopardize both of you, so it's fallen on me and the City of Miracles to keep our world safe. If you can't see that, you are an even bigger fool than I thought..."

Just then, Mokcie summoned a blue portal and disspeared through it, and as the portal vanished, Varian broke his icy entombment.

"The City of Miracles, wherever it is, must fall..."


End file.
